Calcineurin (CN) is the only protein phosphatase currently known to be dependent on Ca2+/CaM (calmodulin) and consists of A and B subunits in a 1:1 ratio. The A subunit (CNA) is a catalytic subunit, and the B subunit (CNB) is a regulatory subunit. CN plays an important role in the immune activation pathway and is a key enzyme for T cell activation. CN, as a macromolecular enzyme protein, is easily inactivated and unstable. CNB, as a regulatory subunit of this enzyme, can promote the activity of CNA, and have a relatively small molecular weight and stable properties. Studies have shown that CNB can stimulate the proliferation of T cells and NK cells, improve immune functions such as enhancing the activity of NK cells, enhancing the phagocytic ability of macrophages, and the like.
However, up to date, there is no related report about the killing or inhibiting effect of rhCNB on the gastric cancer cell MGC-803.